Heartbroken Reuinion
by Ledgendary Aura
Summary: Four years after Ash traveled with May, Brock, and Max in Hoenn, Ash and May have all but forgotten about each other. So, when Ash finds a heartbroken girl on the steps of a contest hall and May is comforted by a mysterious boy after a break-up, each teen is remembered of days past. AdvanceShipping, minor ContestShipping and ArmourShipping.


**Update Summary 12-15-14: I felt so bad about the horrible ending, I wrote a new new one. And I added spaces between the paragraphs. This hould be the last update!**

**Hello Reader! Welcome to my first Pokemon fanfic!**

**I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes found, I try as hard as I can but I wrote this in like two hours at 10:00PM. On my phone. So, sorry about that. Also, I didn't put up this author's note until three edits after the story was published, so... sorry about that. But anyway, this will be a One-Shot AdvanceShipping Fanfic. Hope you like it, and plz review!**

**Disclaimer: Despite my every wish, Santa has yet to give me ownership of the pokemon company.**

* * *

The sun sparkled as it touched the hill, casting aside golden rays that caused the water in the lake to dance. The trees on the shore waved serenely at the small fish-pokemon poking their heads out from the warm water they called home. A large arena stood on the other shore, overlooking this breathtaking sight, the setting sun turning it a warm shade of pink. If one were to look closely enough, the silhouette of a large bird could barely be seen, soaring off in to the sparkling sphere of light.

Only one thing was wrong with the world in that moment. It had nothing to do with the empty seats of the stadium, the fading light, or the closing shops. No, The only thing that upset the peaceful scene playing out that evening was a huddled over figure, sitting distraught on the steps before the shimmering stadium. It was the figure of a young woman, no more than seventeen, with shoulder-length brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. She sat on the steps, hugging her knees, with two words running through her mind- _break up_. Every time she heard them, ringing in her ears or bouncing around her head, her beautiful blue eyes would shed a drop of water as pure as the lake in front of her, which would catch the sun on it's fall towards the earth and throw the brilliant beam back at in to the environment. Her shoulders bounced up and down rapidly. She saw the beautiful lake in front of her, the awe-inspiring sunset, but only felt pain. Everything to her was pain, reminded her of _that_, of _him_, of _them_. The silhouette of the bird in the sun faded as she sobbed, big, wet tear which made even the fish-pokemon in the lake stop for a moment and feel sympathy before moving on.

A second human was present to witness the beautiful scene of the setting sun and lake. Not in distress, he was dumbfounded by the fact that nature could create such a beautiful scene. His chocolate-brown eyes were full of wonder, marveling at the lush greens and sparkling blues- and how they contrasted the gold and pink of the sky. As he strolled around the stadium, he saw the fish-pokemon, the forest pokemon, and... The girl. She stood out to him the most among all this beauty. The curled-up figure crying on the steps didn't even notice the boy, no older than she, until he came up and sat next to her on the golden steps. "Hey" she heard, and was snapped out of her head by the deep, soft, and soothing sound of the voice.

"What's wrong?" It ask, causing her heart to jump a little for the genuine care radiated from the sound. She raised her head, and saw who she was talking to. A young man, with jet-black hair tousled freely on his head and deep brown eyes that turned gold with the setting sun.

"N-n-n-" she spoke through her sobs. The sun was now truly touching the hill across the lake, causing firefly-pokemon to leave their daytime homes and begin dusting the air with their serene glow. The male smiled.

"It's pretty out there, isn't it." The girl surprised herself by looking away from the newcomer and glancing out across the lake. For the first time, it truly dawned on her what she was seeing, and she was speechless. Never before had she seen such beauty. The dark-haired teen sitting beside her smiled again, a gentile smile that actually made he feel some of the emotion he was experiencing.

"I love it here. When I first traveled through this region, with three of the best friends I've ever had, this was my favorite spot. I sat here for hours the first time I came, just taking it all in." The girl listened to him talk. She got lost in the sound of his voice, tears still streaming down her cheeks. The world around her, which had been crumbling to bits moments ago, appeared to be re-forming. For the first time in over an hour, she sat up. The boy saw movement next to him, the girl uncurling and stretching, and got a good look at her for the first time. She had a full chest, shoulder length brown hair, and rounded hips. She wore a low-cut blue shirt and a short black skirt. She would have been beautiful, had she not been crying her eyes out for the last hour. Everything about her was disheveled. The the sun glistened on the hairs sticking out of her head, creating a halo of light in her hair. Her shirt was wrinkled, her skirt askew, and her feet were surrounded by the drops of lure sadness that had leaked out of her brilliant blue eyes. Here eyes- they mesmerized the boy, only because they were so beautiful yet so sad. Her entire face was a puffy red, and she was still gasping every few seconds to cry a bit more. The boy smiled a third time, now evoking a half-hearted smirk from the girl he sat beside. She whispered in between sobs-

"It hurts." The boy looked up and down her body, inspecting her for wounds, but found none.

"Where?" "In here." She placed her hands over her heart, as if touching it brought her great pain. The male immediately knew how she felt. His long-time girlfriend Serena had broken up with him just months ago, after which he was in such a funk that he didn't leave his bed for a week.

"How?" He ask, simply and gently, in no way forcing an answer.

"Wh-why should you c-care?" snapped the girl, startling the being sitting next to her.

"I don't know. I know it's not my business, but I know what it's like to be hurt." The sun was now halfway done with it's journey behind the hills. An illumise zipped over the heads of the two teens, causing the male one to look up.

"I don't even know who you are." The girl mumbled, turning away from the male. Again, the boy smiled, his warm, kind smile, causing the girl to turn a slight shade of pink.

"I'm Ash. I'm a pokemon trainer. I come from the Kanto Region." At this, a small, yellow rodent lept out if the bushes with a red bottle in it's hand, jumping on Ash's head. It began to lick the bottle furiously.

"Glad you found some, buddy." The boy said, scratching the pokemon under it's chin. The girl chuckled.

"That thing yours?"

"Since I started my journey." Came the answer. A volbeat flew over and stole the pokemon's ketchup, causing it to run off again. Now, the sun had truly disappeared all the way behind the hill, and only the moon was reflected in the still lake in front of the two teens. The girl sighed.

"I'm May." For the first time, Ash heard her voice without the tears. It was nice, fresh and clear like the world after it rains. The girl lay her head on the boy's shoulder. The boy was startled, but soon calmed and draped his arm around her shoulder.

"What made you so upset?" Ash whispered in to her ear. The girl, speaking in to his chest, began to sniff again.

"W-well" the female started, "Today was the grand festival." As she said this she jerked her head back at the glistening, silent stadium behind them.

"My boyfriend, Drew, and I are rival coordinators. He's one two grand festivals already, and I don't even have one. So today, things were a bit tense between us." She paused, her gaze traveling out across the lake.

"We had a fight before the festival, where he thought his absol was better than my blaziken. I yelled at him a bit, but we were still together when the festival beg-began" May choked back a sob.

"We-we both ma-made it to the finals, a-and right as my last-last chance came, he shouted something about us breaking up that caused me to lose my focus and the-the-the festival!" May dissolved in to sobs, soaking the front of Ash's shirt. There was a long pause.

The boy glanced out across the lake. The fish-pokemon had disappeared back underwater, and the water's surface was still. A perfect mirror, reflecting the image of the full moon shining down on them. In the distance, and owl-pokemon hooted.

"I'm sorry." Ash stated simply.

May sobbed in to his chest, all of her emotions gushing out of her eyes and sparkling in the moonlight. All the boy she was clinging to could do was pat her gently between the shoulder blades.

And in that moment, that second of eternity, all was quiet. The only audible sound was the lap of the silver lake at the lake-shore, beneath the waving trees, all under the watchful eye of the hill.

* * *

**So, What did ya think?**

**I know, the ending seemed a bit rushed, but I couldn't think of any other way to close it off.**

**If you feel like it, it would be nice if you could stop by my profile page and vote on the poll you find there. Thanks!**

**Please, Please, Please read and review!**


End file.
